Селфи
Приложение камеры в Мобильнике позволяет Бобу делать Селфи. Вы можете делать скриншоты из игры с Бобом или без него и его цитаты. Только в приложении Селфи вы можете изменить шляпу, которую носит Боб. Шляпы Шляпы - это особые предметы носимые через Мобильник, которые присуждаются за особые достижения или по особым случаям. Вы можете переключить шляпы, щелкнув значок шляпы. Список всех шляп, которые доступны: Цитаты Существует несколько цитат показанные во время режима селфи: *''I saw shortly he was runnin' away from me, from the scream he was spittin' in my ear you would think that he knew me.'' *''Power and the diamonds, diamonds and the power Minute after minute, hour after hour.'' *''I got in one little fight and the devil got hella mad, she said 'You're movin' with your zombies and buddies into Goodlandia''' *''Party at Plaza del Bob! (Don't tell the Lich tho lol)'' *''Living in the 11th century, doing something mean to it, do it better then anybody you ever seen do it.'' *''Fire on the handle, it's so damn hot that people be like, 'Damn! That's crazy li necromancer.' *''Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the royal court, dressed in all blue, 'cept my fuzzy bunnyhide slippers, those are pink *''When a couple of good guys who were up to doing some good started undoing trouble in my neighborhood'' *''I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the underworld'' *''This is way too much, I need a nap.'' *''In west Badlandia born and raised on the lavapits was where I spent most of my days.'' *''Up in goodlandia with my homies, tryna get some diamonds, but keep it down on the low key. 'Cause the dev may be watchiiin''' *''As I walk through the valley of sunny Goodlandia I take a look at my unlife and realize there's so much left'' *''Chillin' out cursin' necromancin' all cool and all raisin' some zombies outside of the deadpool'' *''Devil-lover we rollin, with some red skinned girls and some three eyed demons.'' *''I walk up to the village like, 'What up? I got a blue Axe!' I'm so pumped about the new item from the last chest.'' *''No one 'mancer should have all that power, the houses' explodin' I just count the skulls per hour.'' *''Screams from villagers, got a nice ring to it, I guess every supervillain need his theme music.'' *''HODOR'' *''I'm gonna pop some chessst, only got twenty orbs in my pocketttt, I - I - I'm tapping, tryna get a tablet, This is so awesomeeee.'' *''The barn's broken, the church's closed, the keep's open, we ain't got nothing to lose devil-lover we rollin''' *''Everybody's running, but half of them ain't burning What's going on in hell's kitchen, I don't know what the 'devil's cookin'' *''I gotta be down with the evil team.'' *''Now, this is a story all about how my life got flipped-turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there, I'll tell you how I became the prince of hell.'' *''Draped in a kitty coat, the devil be standin' next to me, probably shoulda washed this, smells like the Lich's underpants.'' *''I'm an educated fool with chests on my mind'' *''Been spending most their lives, chillin' in the villain's paradise.'' *''She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an 'L' on her red forehead.'' *''Somebody once told me the underworld is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest lufa in the armory.'' Общая информация * Случайно, когда вы снимаете снимок экрана, Компьютерщик появляется и говорит: "Фотобомба ЛОЛ! Эта игра отстой!". Это отсылка к Berzerk Ball 2 * Некоторые цитаты являются пародией на песню Fresh Prince of Bel Air Intro, All Star by Smash Mouth. Категория:Механика Категория:Мобильник